Ace of Spades
by Aedora
Summary: Otra semana, otro viernes para llenarme los bolsillos del dinero de los demás sin hacer gran esfuerzo... De saber que me iría tan bien... Jamás hubiera estudiado / One-shot


Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix

One-shot de Seifer :3 por fin con una idea para el mismo, si mi cerebro contribuye y el tiempo me favorece hago otros tres mas de los feos que me faltan. Vino a mi mente por una cancion e_e ¡Espero les guste!

_Pues no olviden dejar su review se agradecen de verdad y… Enjoy! =D_

###############################################

En lo personal... Los fines de semana en especial los viernes son mis favoritos para venir a este sitio, los imbéciles que creen saber apostar y jugar sabiamente abundan este día, así como siempre hay unos adversarios admirables, sin embargo... No saben que yo soy el mejor... Nada más al verme desean una partida de póker... Ilusos...

Independientemente del día o la hora... Este lugar siempre esta impregnado del olor a tabaco que expulsan por la boca o nariz luego de darle una bocanada a su cigarro o habano, no soy la excepción tampoco, el humo se esparce por el lugar dándole un ambiente tenso, eso, sin contar las miradas, la mayoría intimidantes, algunas frías, otras arrogantes como suelo ser no sólo al sentarme en la mesa, y qué hablar de los novatos... Es obvio decir que su cara es de terror contra su adversario, a veces es entretenido observar a los viejos jugadores con esa expresión en sus rostros y mas aun cuando yo soy el causante, únicamente el hecho de pensarlo o imaginarlo... Me deleita

En el bar hay unas diez mesas para cinco jugadores cada uno, de saber que estaría mas lleno hubiera llegado más temprano, por eso espero en la barra bar a que salga el primer tipo, que regrese a su casa frustrado y decepcionado

Sabía que el maldito estaría aquí... Leonard Belleti o "Joker" como suelen apodarle muchos de aquí por su forma de jugar, bromista y algo sucia, lleva años en este lugar, vaciando los bolsillos de todos, a pocas partidas de poder tener una partida "amistosa" el bastardo se retira, espero esta noche como otras tantas... Poder jugar con él

No hay nada más que me relaje antes y en una partida que unos cigarrillos y un bourbon servido por una hermosa mujer, lo siento por la que mi corazón le pertenece... Aquella que me espera en casa y debe estar sin poder dormir, pero la camarera me deleita con aquella falda pegada a su piel, y qué decir de su forma de caminar, su cabello castaño, ojos cual amatistas y piel de porcelana, de todas formas no es que dejaré que mi flirteo me lleve a otra cosa, sigo apreciando a la mujer que vive conmigo y me espera todas las noches con su sonrisa algo altiva de sólo un simple juego

Creo que basta de tanto pensar y empezar a vaciar los bolsillos de muchos y regresar a casa rebosante de alegría... Justo en el momento preciso antes de que perdiera los estribos salió el primer perdedor de la noche

- ¿Entrarás, Almasy? - me preguntó aquel tipo, un vigilante de las mesas que conocía de la primera vez que llegue aquí

- Eso es obvio, Ginn - respondí avanzando sin miedos ni dudas

Y de nuevo a aventurarme como todos los viernes en un maratón de partidas de póker, de saber que me iría bien así... Jamás hubiera estudiado

Saque el encendedor de plata y un cigarrillo al sentarme, todas las miradas fueron a parar a mi, creyendo que me intimidarían, los más antiguos al ver mi rostro fruncieron el ceño y juraría que le empezaban a temblar las manos a algunos, sabiendo ya de antemano que se marcharían con los bolsillos vacíos

Al encargado de la mesa, el coupier, le entregué un fajo de billetes para intercambiarlo por fichas que equivaldrían a unos diez mil guiles, la misma cantidad de dinero que le di para empezar...

- De nuevo tu Almasy... -

- Alphonse, no esperaba verte hoy después de lo de la semana pasada - reía altivo y grotescamente para enrabietarlo más

- Vine para demostrar que siempre haces trampa -

- Síguete engañando, pero la realidad es que juego limpiamente - contesté con sinceridad recibiendo mis fichas

El coupier, un tipo joven, posiblemente nuevo, no lo había visto nunca... Repartió las cartas, le interesaba entregar cartas, barajearlas, dar las fichas y asegurarse de que se entregue el bote al ganador

Pasó cerca de una hora hasta que la mesa quedó solamente con Alphonse y yo, los otros no se retiraban de la mesa por el simple hecho de curiosear, aquel idiota que me detesta tenía una parte de ese dinero, pero yo el resto y era estúpido decir que poseía la mayoría, es obvio, estaba iracundo mientras yo contribuía a ello con mi soberbia

El joven coupier y nosotros nos preparábamos para la siguiente ronda, fue todo avanzando poco a poco, bluffear un poco no está nada mal pensé al incio, no debí excederme con mis apuestas, sin embargo... No hay vuelta atrás, ¿acaso perderé por una estúpida carta que no sale?...

No puedo creerlo, lo que deseaba... Xian me sonríe... Ese As de espadas... Da un giro completo a mi destino en ésta mano de cartas, sin embargo debo mantener oculta mi felicidad para seguirlo engañando y permanezca en su fantasía... Mentira

- Alphonse, te saldría mejor levantarte de la mesa con esos... - miré sus fichas contándolas sin precisión o exactitud - ¿Quinientos guiles?... ¿O menos? -

- ¡Cállate Almasy! - gritó llamando no sólo la atención de los de la mesa sino la de las aledañas

- Ya veo que deseas humillarte más que la semana pasada, bien, muestra tus cartas - lancé mi última apuesta y mis barajas de la manera más pedante a la mesa, él hizo lo mismo, teniendo como opción apostar todo lo que le quedaba

Con las cinco cartas en mesa que conformaban el flop, turn y river más mi par de cartas... La realeza me sonreía vistiendo de gala y mismo color, para ser más claro y conciso... Me refiero a la jugada mayor, la escalera real de color

- Lamento decepcionarte, ¿que debes tener Alphonse? ¿Un Full House? -

Frunció el ceño y mostró sus cartas... En efecto, no estaba errado, después de llevarme los mil guiles que le quedaban, preferí marcharme victorioso...

- Luego, otro día sera Leonard Belleti - musité, habrán sido tonterías mías o mera coincidencia, pero Joker también me miró de la misma forma, con frialdad e indiferencia, no nos conocíamos, pero queríamos entablar un combate en la mesa de póker algún día

Pero debo marcharme, Alphonse es un tipo muy peligroso, está involucrado con gangsters y asesinos, juego con fuego al involucrarme con él, sin embargo es divertido, me despedí de Ginn y salí del bar, el viento salino se olía y sentía en el rostro

Saqué mi móvil y tenía una llamada perdida suya, decidí regresársela para no preocuparla, ya era más de medianoche y le preocupaba que algo me pasara, no en el bar, sino en las calles, ésta zona era peligrosa después de cierta hora, por lo que había que ir con cuidado y más sino puedes llevar tu arma contigo, por que no dejan entrar al "Gambler" con armas de ningún tipo

- Hola... - saludé cuando atendió el teléfono

- ¿Todavía en ese lugar? -

- Si, lo siento, se me pasó un poco la hora y no vi tu llamada, voy de regreso a casa, no te preocupes -

- Dejaré de preocuparme cuando dejes de ir a ese lugar - me reprochaba

No sabía que decirle... Es el único sitio donde me siento libre, en paz y relajado. No es que la vida con ella sea un infierno, es todo lo contrario, aun así necesito un pequeño escape

Después de ese corto silencio suspiró, diciéndome con ello que simplemente yo no tenía reparo y de nada valía sermonearme, pero aun así, siempre lo termina haciendo

- Te espero en casa, cuidado en el camino, te quiero - pronunció enviándome un beso del otro lado

- Igual yo - contesté algo seco finalizando la llamada

Emprendí mi caminata hasta llegar a casa, en el camino un par de hombres un poco más altos y fornidos que yo aparecieron, me sorprendieron un poco por su actitud, no hacía falta ser un científico nuclear para fijarse en que venían a por mi, pero, ¿por qué?

- Claro, debía suponerlo, no te gustó perder una segunda vez seguido conmigo... -

- Verás... En mi mundo... Se hace lo que YO digo... - fue cuando lo vi salir de entre las sombras que mi pregunta y mis dudas fueron aclaradas...

- No me digas - respondí con soberbia, tomé una postura de combate y me lancé a la lucha...

Con la adrenalina fluyendo y recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, no me fijé en que momento dejé fuera de combate a sus guardaespaldas, vagamente recuerdo lanzarles el golpe inicial, sabía que tenía a Alphonse por la camisa golpeándolo una y otra vez en el rostro. Me detuve y observé a uno de sus matones en el suelo bocabajo y el otro descansando sobre un montón de basura inconsciente, seguro se dio con el poste de luz... Lo único que iluminaba la arena o la zona de combate

- Lárgate de aquí, Alphonse - le ordené tirándolo al piso cual basura inservible

El tipo corrió con miedo dejando a sus guardaespaldas ahí tirados en el piso, un par de segundos después, empecé a notar el dolor, al menos los tipos si se habían defendido, de mi ceja, nariz y boca corría un hilillo de sangre, sin hablar de los moretones que tendría al día siguiente en mi cuerpo, escupí saliva con un color carmesí un par de veces, limpié mi ojo y seguí mi camino a casa... A explicarle lo que me había ocurrido y escuchar felizmente su sermón

###############################################


End file.
